For You
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A short drabble series about Kelly and Simon. Kelly follows Super Hoodie and confronts him on who he is and why he came back to the past. Will his answer surprise her?


**Title: For You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Kelly/Simon**

**Summary: A short drabble series about Kelly and Simon. Kelly follows Super Hoodie and confronts him on who he is and why he came back to the past. Will his answer surprise her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from the Misfits!**

She's following me as I jump from roof top to roof top. I can see her on the street below as she runs to keep up with me. It doesn't surprise me that Kelly is the one to chase me down. She always had been the one to get answers when she wanted them. In the future she would never back down if there was something she wanted. I should know since I am the one who stood by her side. We always had been different than the others. We shared a bond that none of the others did. Kelly and I would both kill to protect the group without a second thought.

I toyed with the idea of making her loose my trail, but then I thought that maybe I should let her find me. I did not have to much longer left in the past and there were things she needed to know. Things I needed her to do in order to have the future we were meant to have together. That is the reason I had come back. I couldn't stand to loose her for a second time. I would not allow it to happen. Not when it was within my grasp to stop it.

I entered my flat through the back entrance. Sliding through the window easily and crouching down behind a desk I had in the corner. I reached up to take my mask off as I heard her try to open the front door. I could hear her curse when she found it locked only to hear a small crash seconds later. She had put her elbow through the glass of the door. I wasn't worried about it since I had bought a replacement for that exact reason. Her temper only seemed to grow in the futurre, but that was a draw back of things to come. Sometimes I hated knowing things before they happened.

The door creaked open when she undid the latch which had been locked. I held my breath as she entered. I could hear her feet crunching againt the broken glass which now littered the floor. I heard her sharp intake of breath when she noticed the clocks and pictures that were all over the walls. Most of the two of us and others of us with the group. Even in the future I still loved to take pictures and films. Though most of them revolved around my small group of friends.

Kelly stopped in the center of the room. I took the chance to look and saw her holding a framed picture. I knew the picture well. A few years from now when I got my first tattoo. She had some how convinced me to get inked. I rubbed my arm carelessly where her name was forever branded in to my skin. Not once had I ever regretted getting this tattoo. I only wished that the Kelly of this time had hers, but the time would come. When it happened she would hold my hand the whole time since she knew of my needle phobia.

Standing up as quietly as I could, I managed to sneak up behind her. The urge to wrap my arms around her waist almost overwhelming. I had to remember that she wasn't my Kelly. Not as of yet anyways. I pressed my lips right up against her left ear. "You lied to me when you said they didn't hurt."

"Simon?" She whipped around to face me. Her eyes wide in disbelief as she glanced at me in my superhero outfit as she would oneday call it. "Yer da Superhoodie? Yer not exactly wha' I imagined yeah?"

I couldn't hold back my smile. I loved the way Kelly spoke. She never held back and because of that I would someday gain more confidence. She would help me become who I was destined to be. "I've been the Superhoodie as you call it since I traveled back from the future."

"You takin a piss? Yer from da future?" She looked at me unconvinced with her eyebrow raised. She probably thought I had gotten drunk or maybe she believed me to be a shape shifter. No way would she ever believe the Simon of her time to be some sort of superhero.

"If I were lying to you then I am pretty sure I would come up with something better." I reached my hand out and placed it on her cheek. The flesh was warm and familiar. Something I had missed more than I knew. "I wouldn't of let you catch me if I had not wanted you to know the truth."

Kelly shook her head and placed her hand on her hip. "An' wha' truth would tha' be Simon? Ya really think yer self ta be some time travela'?"

I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and I could tell my bold move shocked her. She hadn't expected Simon to ever make a move such as this. "I have never lied to you before and I don't plan on doing so now. If I wasn't from the future then how would I have all these pictures of things that have not happened yet?"

I could read the dawning as it reached her facial features. She tilted her head to look around once more as if making sure she had not been imagining the pictures which covered the walls. "If yer from the future den wha' did yer come back for?"

"For you." I replied truthfully as I leaned down to kiss her softly.

**AN: I wanted to do a drabble series where future Simon came back for Kelly and not for Alisha. I am not sure how long the series will be since it all depends on what I am inspired to write. There will be scenes that I make up and some I adapt and rewrite from the show. If you have a scene you want to see then let me know! If you request smut I will have to change the writing, but I am not against writing Kelly/Simon smut!**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
